Consequences
by To the pen
Summary: Bruce has made many mistakes in his life, but could his latest failure cost him his one shot at happiness with the women he loves?AU of Batman # 39 continuation.
1. Chapter 1

"Diana, my gosh are you okay? That's like the third time you threw up today. Not to mention you have practically lived in that bathroom since we arrived in the restaurant" Steve Trevor said as he saw Diana sit down at the table for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

Diana and her longtime boyfriend Steve Trevor were celebrating their anniversary at one of New York's most fancy restaurants. Diana wasn't always positive about going out to the most expensive places, but Steve was always insisting that she try the food. So here she was sitting and observing wealthy people eating food, that to her tasted horrible. She couldn't understand why in man's world did rich people pay large sums of money for food that lacked the taste to match the price. However, she loved Steve, which sometimes meant going places she didn't want to go. Diana had reasoned that it was all worth it when she saw the look of love he gave her. But as of late she had been hiding something from her lover, something that could very well mean the end of their relationship forever. Diana had to tell him but how could she?

Diana simply gave a fake smile of reassurance, "I'm fine Steve just a little sick "Diana said thinking he would drop the subject.

Steve Trevor however raised an eyebrow, "Out of all the times we went out to eat you never threw up and didn't you tell me Amazons didn't get sick?" he asked.

Diana shrugged her shoulders hoping Steve would leave it alone for now, she knew exactly why she was throwing up, but Diana still struggled to come to terms with her situation. Still astonished at how this even happened to her in the first place. Of course she knew how it happened in reality, but she couldn't come to terms with was happening to her.

"I guess there is a first time for everything" Diana playfully laughed as Steve grinned, he loved it when Diana laughed, she looked even more beautiful when she smiled, it always brought joy to his heart.

"You never told me how your mission with Batman went, word on the street is that you scared GCPD to death when you turned on the bat signal. "Steve said as he saw Diana stiffen, he thought it strange that she didn't share her latest mission with him, although he knew she couldn't tell him everything but they had always discussed her missions. Steve had used the opportunities to start amazing conversations with her. But lately she seemed to hold so much back when discussing her journey into the hellish realm or at least whenever he brought it up.

Diana quickly laughed hoping to avoid an awkward situation, "It was a great journey full of battle and hope, an amazing odyssey is what I would say."Diana replied, purposely leaving out the feeling of hopelessness which gave way to lust forming between Bruce and herself. She didn't want to break Steve's heart and no matter of explaining could fix it. Although she didn't think Steve would understand that in that Gahanna hours could be years and in that same realm it actually felt like time had felt in their own reality. Years of fighting and getting closer, years of watching the man she knew, Bruce Wayne protect her life again and again when her powers that she had been blessed with wouldn't work in that hellish realm. Of course she knew what they did was wrong but she discovered that she couldn't forget it and now with her new found condition it would change their lives forever.

Diana was brought out of her thoughts as Steve snickered, "I swear Diana, it's like you live for glory and violence while peace and treaties are a side gig for you. I know that at heart you're a warrior princess with a thirst for blood"

Diana smiled as she watched Steve laugh, she did love him but because she loved him she would need to tell him the truth. She knew that after the truth would come to light their relationship would be over. She inwardly shuttered at what was about to come, but she was a warrior born and raised but above that she valued her honesty and truth.

"Steve I have to tell you something "Diana confessed as she saw him put a brisket into his mouth and swallow.

"Sure what is it Di?"Steve asked, completely unaware of the emotional horror that was coming his way.

"There is something I didn't tell you about my mission last month, Bruc…. Batman and I were trapped in the Gahanna for over ten years "Diana announced.

Steve had a look of astonishment, "But how, you were only gone for at least a day, you called me when you got back "Steve Trevor replied in a shaky tone.

"The Gentlemen didn't tell us that time in Gahanna is different than on earth, and it actually felt like years had went by, we almost lost our minds and at times we felt hopeless and lonely. Steve... I have always loved your honestly, it's what made me look at you differently than most of the men in this world and I would be a hypocrite to not be the same way with you."

Steve looked as though he had been shot through the heart, he could feel something terrible was coming but he tried to be positive, "So what are you saying Diana?" Steve sighed, he could feel a rush of emotions and this was coming from a man that had seen all types of wars and atrocities, but this was something new to him.

Diana wiped a tear from her eyes as they began to water, "Steve, Batman and I got close, very close, we ended up having relations... physical relations and I think that I'm with…"

Diana was shocked as Steve suddenly got up violently from the table, she briefly saw his eyes beginning to water.

He looked back as tears fell from his eyes, "Diana I loved you, but I cannot forgive you for this, you were almost everything to me, I gave you my heart and I trusted you..." Steve cried before he began to walk away from the table as Diana got up.

"Steve wait..." She said as she grabbed his shoulder, she had enough strength to tear his shoulder apart but with training she managed to restrain her strength even in emotional situations like this.

"Maybe in time I can heal, but until then, I never want to see you again Diana! "Steve spat as he rushed out of the restaurant. Diana stood completely still as the restaurant went silent and everyone's eyes were on her.

Diana sat down at the stable with her head in her hands, "Hera what have I done?". Diana knew that things had changed forever but if there is one thing for sure she knew that Bruce had to know, despite the fact that he is getting married soon.

The Batcave:

Bruce had done many things in his life he would now come to regret, but he knew his actions that took place a month ago could potentially haunt him forever. Selina had wondered why ever since he came back from his mission he had been working himself to the bone, barely talking to anyone let alone her. Bruce knew that he couldn't face her, at least not yet, he had to sort out his feelings first. The memory of the passion that Diana and himself shared in the cave, on one lonely night would forever be burned into his memory, every day that night replayed in his mind and he couldn't get it out, but what scared him most was that something inside of him didn't want that night removed from his mind.

"Master Bruce I found the screwdriver you asked for" Alfred said as he gave Bruce the tool.

"Thanks Alfred" Bruce said as he started screwing in a lug nut on his new bat mobile, he had been working on it for hours, but he couldn't get the wheel steering alignment right.

"Not a problem Master Bruce, oh yes Ms. Diana Prince will be arriving soon, she had voiced concerns she thought you needed to hear.

At the sound of Diana's name Bruce dropped the screw driver, "Why is she coming here now… what could she possibly want? "Bruce thought to himself. Ever since they got back from the mission they had kept communication to a minimum or not even talking at all. Bruce suddenly found his voice to respond to Alfred not wanting to raise suspension.

"Thank you Alfred, I will be sure to look presentable "Bruce said silently.

"I should hope so Master Bruce, you may be getting married to Ms. Kyle, but I assure you to look presentable to Ms. Prince. I must say you look like a grease monkey "Alfred joked as he left Bruce to attend to his work.

Bruce sighed as he cleaned his hand with a rag, his life was changing so fast and it seemed like it only brought more drama. Maybe his talk with Diana could lighten the weight. Although Bruce knew that the chances of that were slim to none. Bruce sat back and drank the last of his water before suddenly he heard a loud BOOM! The explosion rocked the cave and it seemed as though it was towards the far corner to his left. The explosion was so strong it knocked him from his feet as tools and lug nuts feel down on his back. He looked up to see none other than Red hood or as Bruce knew him as Jason Todd running out of from what looked to be a doorway with smoke and fumes coming from the other side entering his cave.

"Artemis come on, I blew it open using C4!" Jason yelled as he took out his pistols and aimed them at the doorway.

"He is coming your way Jason!" Artemis yelled as she ran and jumped over Jason giving him the perfect opportunity to use his new alien pistols that he hid away from Bizarro or what he used to know as Bizarro,which was now an insane control freak. Now they didn't even trust the clone.

Jason unleashed round after round as they hit the clone in the chest, Jason knew that it wouldn't kill him, but it slowed him down enough for Jason to summon his all blade, a bright orange light enveloped his hands as he felt magical power flow through is veins. Jason knew that he had to be quick he still had not perfected the all blades and it drained his stamina.

"Mistress to me!" Artemis yelled as she summoned her large battle axe. She stood beside Jason as they faced their old beloved friend.

Bruce ran towards the group as he saw the clone emerge from the doorway clearly very angry.

"I only wanted to protect you Jason!" Bizarro yelled as he charged the second robin. Jason narrowly dodged a punch from the clone as it came near his chest. Jason and Artemis had used the opportunity to tear into the clone as both of the magic weapons combined proved to be a match for the clone as it was slowly weakening him. But they both knew it wouldn't last for long and the bat cave proved to be too small for Artemis to use the bow of Ra, she theorized that it could blow up the whole estate and potentially kill everyone inside.

"The person who I once was, was an idiot and a simple child. Now I am perfection!"Bizarro screamed madly.

"We don't trust you anymore, you're not the Bizarro we loved, you're an abomination now!"Artemis yelled as she saw a man she knew as Bruce Wayne intervene.

"What in the world are you people doing in my cave Jason!" Bruce yelled as he heard Jason reply.

"I'll explain it later old man just help us push him back into the doorway, we don't have much time!" Jason yelled as Artemis and himself traded blow after blow with the clone.

Bizarro smiled as he eyed Bruce," Jason, you may have magic to protect you but what does he have!" Bizarro screamed as his heat vision shot out from his eyes towards Bruce.

"No!" Jason screamed as he saw things move in slow motion, he knew he couldn't get there fast enough if only…"

Suddenly the whole room felt a shock wave, everyone looked up to see wonder woman standing in front of Bruce with her bracelets raised, still hot to the touch after she deflected the clone's beams.

"I don't know what happened to you Bizarro but no blood will be shed tonight I suggest you leave, now! "Wonder woman declared clenching her fist.

Bruce couldn't believe what he was seeing, if Diana had not been here he would have died, she just saved his life like so many other times before.

'Your outmatched Bizarro, you should leave but know this we will hunt you down. We have already accepted that our beloved friend is not coming back but we can do him justice by taking your head!"Artemis spat. She wanted to believe what she said but it still hurt her heart to know that things turned out the way they did; could she really take his life?

The clone simply huffed, he knew that if he fought them he would be killed. Jason and Artemis were already a challenge, not in pure strength but in battle experience. As powerful as he was he was only two years old. Lacking combat skills that would put him on par with Superman or Super girl. Add Batman and wonder woman to the equation then it was a death sentence.

"Leave now! "Jason spat in anger.

"One day Jason, I will come for you and watch you accept my vision for this world, even if it means the death of her"Bizarro replied coldly as he turned around to the doorway only to feel two blades deep in his back not enough to kill but certainly to cause an unimaginable amount of fell forward into the doorway as he watched the inter dimensional door began to close but before it closed tight he heard Jason speak as he coughed up blood.

"If you ever threaten her again, I will kill you without a second thought. Threaten me all you like but when you bring Artemis into the equation it's another story. You will die before you lay a hand on her!" Jason declared coldly as he saw the inter dimensional door shut and his all blades return to his hands. He turned to see Artemis cross her arms and smile before she hugged Jason tightly.

"Nice throw Jason, I couldn't even have done that myself, it so fast and accurate" Diana cheered as she helped Bruce to his feet.

"Thanks Diana," Jason said before he heard Artemis speak.

"You should have listened to me the first time Jason!"Artemis scolded lightly.

"Hey at least I listened to you when it was the right time, sure we talked about it before but we wanted to help him, besides you think that I would let him hurt you. Not my Artemis!'Jason said as he took off his helmet.

"Since when did I become your Artemis Jason? Besides I can protect myself"Artemis laughed.

Jason patted his chest and chucked, "Oh so that date didn't mean anything? Oh yea you said mostly bogus, by the way you were so hot that night with the dress and your long hair, oh yes Artemis"Jason laughed as he started to dance around her.

Artemis shook her head and smiled, "fool."

Bruce had many shocks in his life but he couldn't believe it, Jason almost seemed like himself before the…. Bruce often didn't like to think about that night but Jason he seemed so much more cheerful and happy which was great to witness. Although Bruce was glad to see Jason alive and well he had to know what happened.

"Jason what in the world is going on! How did you get into my cave and why is the superman clone chasing you?" Bruce asked in his Batman voice which only made Jason chuckle.

"Long story short, Artemis and I found out some information he was hiding, we confronted him about it Artemis got angry and punched him, which caused our little cat and mouse game. I hacked his computer's and opened a doorway here which he tried to lock but I just blew it away with c4. I ran through the opening with Artemis behind me, we fought Bizzaro, he almost killed you but Diana saved your life. He threatened Artemis which I took to heart, therefore I threw my all blades into his back and looked cool doing it, followed by some awesome dialogue by yours truly. So basically we need a place to crash for a while so we can figure out Bizarro's next move and stop him. Also Artemis is pregnant and I'm the father, surprise Bruce you're a granddad... kinda"Jason laughed before he felt a slight pain as Artemis punched him in the arm.

Artemis shook her head, "Relax Bruce he is only joking about the pregnancy part, besides I wouldn't let the little one get that close to even impregnate me"Artemis chuckled.

Diana inwardly smiled, "Well I'm glad I decided to get here early, I heard Bruce might be a little busy so I wanted to come on time, but as soon as I was about to knock at the door I heard the blast and rushed down here to see if Bruce was my shock I saw the Bizarro's eyes light up bright red and aimed at Bruce and that's when I jumped into action"

Artemis patted Diana's shoulder, "Well Diana it's a good thing you got here or else Bruce would have been a pile of ash"

Jason nodded, "Diana you have my thanks "Jason said as he gave her a hug which made her blush in embarrassment and surprise.

"Just doing what I do best "Diana smiled before she heard Bruce speak.

Bruce huffed a sigh of relief, " Well Jason as you know my house is always open, but it's going to be busy around here because as you know I'm getting married soon "Bruce said as he felt Diana stiffen next to him.

Jason chuckled," I forgot you're getting married to her, which is stupid by the way it would never work out"

"Jaso.. why would you say something like that! This is a big change in my life and I'm happy" Bruce said defensively but knowing that a hint of what Jason said could be true.

"Bruce I know you and all you guys did was just screwed around for years, that's not a relationship, not to mention she betrayed your tons of times. Why don't you get with a woman who won't betray you or just screw around with you? Look I'm not saying Selina is a horrible woman, she is actually a decent person when she wasn't trying to seduce me on multiple occasions but I mean who could blame her I'm red ho..." Jason said but was interrupted by Diana.

"Jason I don't think that this conversation is appropriate right now, Bruce is making a great change in his life" Diana said while seeing that Artemis was staring wide eyed at her.

"No it couldn't be, the princess herself I thought she was about virtue and honor! It can't be..But all the signs are there." Artemis thought before she spoke knowing she could no longer hold it in.

"By the seven beards your really pregnant!"Artemis declared shockingly which caused everyone to hang their jaws open.

"How did you know?" Diana asked, shocked that Artemis could even figure it out so soon because it was obvious that she wasn't showing.

"No, it couldn't be!" Bruce said inwardly as he began to feel light headed. He could say it was from the stress of not getting enough sleep for the past month but he knew the real reason why.

He could feel the whole world around him spin as he suddenly fell out. Letting Jason and Artemis know he had to be the father, Jason had known Bruce for a long time and the only way he would fall out if it was actually true.

Artemis chuckled lightly, "Diana I was one of the inspectors of our warriors in bana mighdall. I had to be trained to tell when my sisters were pregnant at a moment's notice, we couldn't afford them going out and dying. I spent some of my days eyeing the sisters who were only one month pregnant, which would exclude them from war. I could tell that all the signs were there, even your skin tone gave it away and other signs as well."Artemis explained as Diana looked embarrassed and clearly distressed.

"It was the mission in the hell realm wasn't it? "Jason sighed.

Diana only nodded her head, "He told you?"

"He told me about it a few weeks ago, I already knew the realm existed because the gentlemen was a part of the all caste, he just takes different forms over the years. Bruce told me only fifty percent of the story but once Artemis said that you were pregnant it all made since. I understand that this situation is not ideal, but you guys have to deal with all this child needs both parents to work together. As for the wedding, that's Selina's decision, although I knew that Bruce and her wouldn't work out. Anyway I'll take Bruce upstairs to rest, I guess Artemis can talk to you about it "Jason sighed as he picked up Bruce and headed up stairs.

Artemis nodded in approval as she saw Jason leave the two amazons chucked before she patted Diana on her shoulder. "I never pegged you for the man stealer type Diana"Artemis joked only to receive a glare from Diana.

"We didn't mean for it to happen Artemis, it was something that stemmed from hopelessness and sexual desire. "Diana confessed before she heard Artemis scoff.

"Diana I may be a lot younger than you but I'm not naive. You two may not have planned it but it happened, also you two would have had to have had sex multiple times, Amazons are not easy to impregnate like regular women. This is the reason why the Amazons of bana Mighdall had multiple male partners to increase the likelihood of getting that would be why the Amazons on your island raided men's ships and had orgies."Artemis replied harshly.

Diana shook her head; she didn't mean to mess up things in Bruce's life but what was she to do? Raise this child by herself and never tell Bruce about knew despite Bruce's hard surface he loved children at heart. But how would he react to this when he wakes up?

Artemis could see the situation was taking a toll on Diana, the bags under her eyes showed that she had not slept well in about a month." Diana listen I may not know everything and certainly you're wiser in certain areas, much more than myself. But you and Bruce have to work together on this. Of course his...What do they call it sister, you know the person who you're going to marry? They have a name for it in man's world"Artemis asked.

Diana deeply sighed, "In man's world they call the title fiancée, the person who I have utterly offended by having sex with her husband to be" Diana said sadly.

" Oh yes, well she would be likely very angry with you but…. In Bana mighdall we would fight to decide which mate we wanted, would you do the same Diana?At least it takes away the drama if you would just kill her in a honor match."Artemis said plainly which shocked Diana.

Artemis put her hand under her chin, "Although maybe Bruce could fight your past mate in a death i doubt that would be fair, although we also practiced this in Bana mighdal"Artemis continued.

"Artemis I am a warrior at heart, but to do such a thing is horrible, I can't believe my sisters in mighdall would practice such a barbaric act" Diana declared.

Artemis scoffed, "At least we don't kill the men after we have sex with them and throw them over bored, we just placed them back into man's world, after all they are only needed for their seed"Artemis replied back.

Diana shook her head, "And I'm sure you don't think of Jason like that, don't you love him?"

Artemis paused before answering, hiding a smile, "Yes I do love that little fool, by the goddess he is annoying but I still love him"

Diana smiled, "I'm sure he will provide you endless annoyance until he is an old man"

Artemis sighed and shook her head, "Diana he would annoy me for eternity, after all he doesn't age anymore"

Diana had been shocked at this revelation, "What do you mean, has he been blessed by the Gods?"

Artemis wore a sadden look on her face, "After his… death and resurrection he was thrown into a Lazarus pit. The effects of the pit made his ageing process stop making him an immortal, of course he can have killed but right now he is stuck at the age of twenty-one forever"

Diana knew that Jason had gone through a lot in his short life, but now the joker robbed him of a natural death. Although at times she enjoyed being immortal, after all it had its benefits, however she had to face the fact that the ones she loved who weren't Amazons or had some special gift would eventually die. She often thought the same with Steve but Jason would go through the same feelings, however with Artemis by his side the experience may be forgiving, after all she was the shim tar which granted her immorality. Diana looked up to see Artemis walking towards the stairs.

Diana gave Artemis a look of thanks, although their conversation was a bit odd it provided Diana with some sort of relief, even if the conversation had been about her misdeeds and then to comparing both of their Amazonian moral codes.

"It's not so bad, who knows if everything works out we will have hundreds of children"Artemis joked.

"I pray that Hera would strengthen your womb" Diana joked as she heard Artemis laugh from afar.

Diana was for once happy to be alone, the bat cave oddly enough offered a sense of peace. She had to sort out all her thoughts before talking to Bruce and now was the perfect time to do it, although she hoped that Bruce would come to before his wife to be got home. Alfred had told her to have a sense of urgency knowing that she would be home soon, which would cause a conflict none of them wanted.

Bruce woke up with a light migraine, he could have sworn he dreamed of the whole experience before he passed out. However, once he woke up he found out that what he experienced was indeed true.

Jason smirked, he saw Bruce lightly shake his head and drink the glass of water that was beside his bed stand.

"So i assume that all of that was real?" Bruce stated.

Jason only nodded, "Yes it was Bruce, you're going to be a father... again "Jason chuckled.

Bruce sighed heavily, he knew this could happen, but in the moment he wasn't thinking about the consequences of his actions. All he thought about was the lust and need the desired from Diana and she gave it to him, withholding nothing back.

"Speaking of kids where are the little brats?" Jason asked.

Bruce slightly looked at Jason who sat beside him, "Both Damian and Tim are on a mission with the titans and before you ask Dick is with them as well, they should be back by tomorrow evening." Bruce announced, remembering that he would have to tell the whole family the news, including Selina who would probably kill him.

"Bruce, I got to say you're in deep trouble and this is coming from me of all people. But despite all that your going to be alright Bruce. Selina might slice your skin open, but besides that look on the bright side. You're having a new addition to this screwed up family and if you play the cards right Diana could be your new wife" Jason said.

Bruce simply glared at Jason, "Jason you have a strange way of encouraging people, besides Diana and I are not on great terms."

Jason smiled back in response, "Well you have to be on some type of terms for her to be here and tell you that she is carrying your child, anyway I got to go see how Artemis is doing. Besides a certain amazon has been waiting patiently to talk to you."

Bruce breathed in deeply as he watched Jason exit the room, shortly after Diana walked in before she lightly closed the door behind herself. Bruce stared in awe of her beauty as she moved gracefully to sit down in the chair beside his bed. He could tell she had a lot on her mind just like he did and it didn't help that a lot of unresolved tension was in the room, after all they haven't really spoken much since the incident happened.

Diana watched as Bruce eyed her, she could tell Bruce was trying to figure out a way to start the conversation but lacked the words. She to lacked anything to say at the moment, so much was riding on this conversation and she didn't want it to turn into an argument. Diana figured that the first thing so should say was.

"Bruce I am…"

"Diana I am..."

They both looked at one another as Diana chuckled. But Bruce being who he was decided to say it first.

"Diana I apologize for my actions... I was acting irresponsible and it had cost you so much. Not only as a well-respected hero but also as a woman" Bruce lamented as he saw Diana eyes tear up.

Diana didn't know why she became so emotional as of late, but she reasoned that it had something to do with her pregnancy.

"No Bruce I apologize, I felt as though I had started it by the inappropriate comments I made when we were in the realm. It was almost as if i was a temptress aiming to take away another woman's I ruined your one shot at happiness with the woman you love, you were getting married ! Oh hera what have I done!" Diana cried.

"Diana please don't do that, I'm the man therefore I'm the one to take responsibility for everything that happened that night"Bruce said not realizing what he got himself into.

Diana suddenly got angry, "And what do you mean by that Bruce Wayne? Because I am a woman i have no say or responsibility in what happened to me that night "Diana spat.

Bruce shook his head, "Diana that Is not what I'm saying but you didn't get yourself pregnant, I not only decided to have sex with you, but i did it without even thinking you could get pregnant. I chose to become one flesh with you that night. I could have said no and told you to step back but I didn't! After Ten years of only being next to you... I should have known that something could happen" Bruce replied.

"You know Bruce you're a very intelligent man but how could you not think that being intimate could get me pregnant! Hera even I thought about that after we had sex,especially when we didn't have a...Oh Hera what do they call it in man's world again? "Diana said as the word was lost on her mind.

"A condom!"Artemis said as she pasted behind the closed door, letting Bruce and Diana know that they were so loud that anyone passing by the door could hear their conversation.

Bruce lightly rubbed his eyes as he knew this conversation wasn't getting anywhere, "Look Diana I didn't mean to make you feel offended. All I'm saying is that I'm more than ready to take responsibility for my actions, no matter what the consequences might be"Bruce declared.

Diana nodded in understanding, "Bruce I don't know what happened that night, but I do know that the feelings that I had for you didn't begin when we became intimate. They started after years of fighting by your side in that realm.I'm not saying that I love you romantically but I am saying that I'm attached to you in more than one way now. "Diana confessed as she saw Bruce's face show a little emotion.

"Diana ever since that night I couldn't get what we did out of my mind. I would be a fool to say that I don't feel the same way as you. Even though we were gone for a day, it was in fact 10 years that we spent in that dark realm. Despite what people may think of me I can be emotionally attached to people but because of my past, it takes a long time to get there and I may show feelings in cold or harsh ways." Bruce replied as he was shocked to see Diana place her hand over his.

"Bruce you have a big decision to make, whether or not you stay with Selina is important. No matter what your decision is, I'm still going to be here to support you especially when our child is going to be involved. However, I will have something to say if she treats my child in horrible ways because of her feelings towards me" Diana declared

"Diana Selina wouldn't…"

"Bruce I may not know her as much as you do, but a woman's scorn can be an evil thing" Diana replied.

Bruce nodded, although he felt like he had a good grip on who Selina was he still didn't know how she would react to his news, but he hoped that she would at least be understanding.

"I'll be taking my leave for now, but call me when you both make the decision "Diana said as she got up.

"Diana if you want, you can grab something down stairs to eat, it's good for the baby" Bruce encouraged.

Diana shook her head, "Alfred told me Selina would be home any minute and to be honest Bruce, I want to avoid that confrontation for now, but I will grab something from McDonalds on the way back to New York"

"That food is horrible for the baby Diana!" Bruce said shocked that she would even consider eating that food especially when she is pregnant.

Diana simply floated in the air next to him and lightly kissed Bruce's cheek, "Awe look at you being a good Bat daddy"Diana laughed.

Bruce lightly stepped back and looked sideways in embarrassment, "Please Diana just be safe, you're not just living for yourself now" Bruce replied as he tried not to look at her already glowing appearance.

Diana nodded in affirmation before she opened the windows in Bruce's bedroom and flew away, normally she would have walked down stars but since she didn't want to even bump into Selina by accident she thought it best to take another exit.

"Hera I just hope everything goes better for Bruce than it went for me" Diana thought to herself as the summer breeze hit her face.

Diana lightly held her hand to her stomach and smiled, "Everything's going to be okay little one"

Artemis couldn't stand two things about Jason, one was his mouth and two was when he sat down and took apart his pistols. This might sound insane to anyone who didn't know Jason but she did. Whenever he took apart his pistols he talked to them like they were his children. He knew it annoyed her to no end but he didn't care. Matter of fact she knew he cherished her annoyed expression.

"That's a good bullet, that's it slides right in the clip just like that and that's a good bullet aww your so cute especially when you kill bad guys for me "Jason smiled as he loaded his clips and cleaned his pistols.

"For the last time Jason will you shut up! Or by the seven beards I will stick that pistol up your.."Artemis said but was interrupted as a woman strolled into the kitchen and stared at them wide , who was washing dishes out of appreciation for the wonderful meal that Alferd fixed, just stared back at her with a glare.

"I hate when people stare at me,"Artemis thought inwardly.

"Jason I know, but who are you? "Selina said as she put down her bags, she was not shocked to see Jason since he was always at the home whenever he needed something from Bruce or just wanted to be an annoying pest but she didn't know this woman who appeared to be at least six foot but built to perfection. Selina herself could admire the sight of her curves and bust. Selina knew from experience that this was not just a regular woman but some kind of hero or warrior but she never heard or seen this woman before.

"Oh hey Selina, this is..."

"I am Artemis of bana Mighdal, I am an Amazonian warrior "Artemis declared.

"What she said" Jason replied as he used a rag to clean his pistol.

Selina eyed the woman, she could tell that Artemis did not like her already, but from what she guessed she was Jason's girlfriend or partner. She couldn't keep up with what the young kids called relationships these days, although she looked a little older than Jason.

Selina inwardly smirked as she thought to tease the younger women, "Jason I didn't know you were into older woman, although she looks very beautiful especially with her long orange hair" Selina said.

Artemis simple huffed, she could bury this old hag with the news that Diana just relieved, but she knew that it wasn't her business. So she would just have to settle for a fairer rebuttal to her ignorant comments.

Artemis smiled, "Why thank you, you know I am older but certainly not as old as you Selina, I'm sorry how old are you again, Jason told me you were around forty-five was it? By the way I'm glad that Bruce and you are getting married after all aren't you getting a little too old to breaking into museums?

Jason inwardly laughed at the exchange between the two woman, he knew that Selina could be witty but when it came to wittiness Artemis had the for himself Jason thought before he chuckled and saw Selina scoff in response to Artemis comments.

"Aren't you a cute little girl, perhaps I can pull you by your long hair and hang you by it" Selina replied harshly as she stepped closer to Artemis.

Artemis inwardly smiled, she loved this kind of stuff, however she knew the woman wouldn't prove a good challenge.

"I could crush you like an egg"Artemis laughed as the two got closer.

Bruce coughed as he got the attention of the two women,Artemis understanding what was about to happen backed away before he spoke," Selina there is something I need to speak with you about "Bruce said seriously.

Selina slowly walked over to Bruce before lightly kissing him on the lips, "Sure honey what's the matter?"

"There are many things we need to discuss...privately "Bruce announced, as he lightly grabbed Selina by the hand and lead her upstairs.

Jason watched as Bruce left leaving only himself and Artemis who was staring back at him almost knowing what he was thinking.

"Things are about to get very bad"Artemis chuckled, she saw Jason shrug his shoulders before he spoke.

"Well as they say we men are not smart when it comes to indulging in our lust" Jason replied.

"What do you think she will do to him?"Artemis asked.

"Who knows, but most likely she will give Bruce the beating of his life and then leave"Jason reasoned, Jason knew in his heart Bruce would just take the beating and not defend himself especially if he was at fault.

"Are you going to come to his defense?"Artemis asked out of curiosity, before she sat down next to Jason.

Jason laughed, "Of course not, Bruce needs to learn from his mistakes just like everyone else"

Artemis chucked, she knew Jason could be frank and honest at times but this statement took the cake.

As Jason finished putting together his pistols, he sighed before he spoke. "We will have to make are next move. He won't attack us while were here, but eventually we have to go out and find him before he does any more harm to people.

Artemis sighed, "At least we found a safe haven for now, my heart hurts to see him like this!"Artemis murmured.

Jason consoled Artemis, "Look Ar, where going to get him back and fix him, I know Lex has something to do with this. We have to find him and get some answers."

Artemis nodded in understanding as she embraced Jason, "You know that if it comes down to it I'm choosing Bizarro over you, he is less annoying"Artemis chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Jason leaned more into the hug as he laughed hard, sending both over the groaned as she felt slight pain in the back of her looked up to see a smirking Jason with his lips oh so close to her own. Her face heated up as Jason looked at her with a slight blush. There bodies seemed to mold together as he suddenly held her arms above her head on the knew she could easily break the hold but something about the way Jason held her was exciting.

"I win" Jason mumbled as he whispered in her ear, turning her face bright red.

"We should get up off the floor"Artemis blurted out as Jason lend in for a kiss but was interrupted as a loud crash could be heard on upstairs.

"And so it begins" Jason groaned as he heard Selina yelling.

Bruce had decided to have the discussion with Selina in his room. Hoping their conversation wouldn't get so loud or violent, however things as usual didn't go as planned.

"Bruce you lied to me! You didn't tell me about this!" Selina cried, as soon as Bruce told her what happened she threw a vase aimed for his head. But with his years of training he quickly dodged it.

Bruce had a look of sadness in his eyes, he knew he had hurt Selina but he simply did not have very many words that could express how apologetic he was.

"Selina, I just don't know what to say. I didn't plan for any of this to happen and before the mission Diana and I barely spoke to each other except on a few occasions."

"I trusted you Bruce, how could you! I was willing to give up my life of stealing just to finally settle down and have a family with you. But you just throw it all away in one night with a woman who you don't even love "Selina said.

Bruce gently tried to grab her arm but to his dismay she pulled away in disgust, "Don't you ever touch me again Bruce! "Selina said as she gathered he coat to leave.

"Selina wait! Please don't go we can work things out, it may be difficult but is possible. We have already been through so much!" Bruce said, before he saw her take off his mother's ring.

"I should throw the ring, but out of respect for you and your parents I'll just sit it here" Selina said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Selina please!"Bruce said as he too had tears in his eyes,

Selina shook her head, "I'm sorry Bruce but the damage is too much, you have a child on the way the way Bruce! You need to be worried about how you're going to take care of the baby as for me I'll be leaving Gotham for a while"

Selina turned the doorknob before she looked back at Bruce who was setting on the bed staring back at her with tears in his eyes.

You gave me hope Bruce, hope that I could maybe live a normal life, you know the white picket fence with beautiful kids. You always joked about it and maybe that's all it was to you a joke! "Selina said as she left the room leaving Bruce alone in the room.

Back down stairs Jason was busying debating with Artemis about the necessity of his pistols before he saw a distraught Selina walking into the kitchen. Jason being who he was quickly got up and hugged her. Although he Knew Bruce and Selina wouldn't work out, he still knew that she would be hurt by what Bruce did. Under all the hard surface he knew Selina was a woman who wanted to be loved just like a lot of other woman.

"Good luck and I'm sorry about Bruce" Jason said as he felt her embrace him back.

Although they were never really close, he did have a few good conversations with Selina back when he first got back to Gotham and even when he was with the outlaws. At Least she always tried to give him good advice.

Selina looked up and rubbed her tears as she gave him a small smile "Thanks Kid, make sure you stay out of trouble, otherwise I'll come back to Gotham and put you in your place."

Jason smiled, "I'll count on it Selina"

She chuckled before she addressed Artemis, "Please take care of Jason, after all sometimes he can be an I just meet you today and I could see that we had some tension but overall I know that you are a good woman"

Artemis gave an approving nod before she spoke, "For what it's worth it was nice to meet you Selina, I hope to see you again to test your fighting skills"

Selina lightly laughed, before she heard Jason speak.

"Where you going from here?"

Selina shrugged her shoulders, "My heart feels like it's been torn in two, and although I still love Bruce it's going to take me a long time to forgive him. But I'm going to use that time to travel the world and do some soul searching."

"Are you also upset with Diana?"Artemis asked out of curiosity.

"Of course I am but, I'm more upset with Bruce he decided to not only cheat but also father a child with a woman that's not me, It's all so much to handle right now but I'm going to need time"

Jason sighed, "It's fine , but you get going, don't worry about Bruce I'll keep him in line and make sure he doesn't kill himself form the guilt and pain"

"Please do Jason, for me" Selina said before to give her goodbyes and left to start a new chapter of her life.

Sometime later Bruce finally came out of his room after brooding for who knows how saw Jason setting on the couch watching T.V and eating popcorn. Bruce sat down next to Jason before he took some of the popcorn out of the bowl. Jason looked over to Bruce who looked as though he had seen his parents die all over again. He had seen Bruce this sad before but this took the cake.

"Where is Alfred?" Bruce groaned.

"He has the flu so he took some time off to rest"

Bruce sighed, he would need to check on Alfred later to tell him everything that happened. But knowing Alfred he most likely already heard everything. Bruce knew the butler had super hearing that could rival Superman.

"So are you going to call Diana and tell her that Selina left you?"

Bruce yawned as he got up to get ready for patrol, "I'll call her tonight after I get back"

"You better old man" Jason chuckled as he turned off the T.v and headed toward the back cave.

"Where are you going Jason? "Bruce asked with an eyebrow raised and his signature Bat glare.

"Relax old man, I'm going on Patrol with you. Selina was nice enough to ask me to watch over you and make sure you don't kill yourself. She may not exactly be your biggest fan right now, but she still does love you "Jason said as he patted Bruce's shoulder.

"Fine Jason but remember my city, my rules and no killing" Bruce declared.

"Yea,yea old man I heard it all before just make sure you can keep up" Jason said as they walked down the long stairway leading to the bat cave.

Bruce inwardly smiled remembering when Jason was a teenager and said the same thing before they went out on their first patrol. It was then that Bruce realize that maybe everything would be okay even with all the crazy circumstances that he now had in his life.

A/N I'm posting chapter two very soon btw for some reason some of my editing was deleted so I'm going to reload the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne was not known as a nervous man, he had battled master criminals, psychopaths, aliens and even beings that appeared to be Gods. But this was something new to Bruce Wayne, he had trouble bringing himself to call Diana and letting her know the news concerning Selina. But what stunned him most was that he didn't even know why. Was he afraid of the future or did he think Diana would have a change of mind and didn't want to interact with him any further than they already had?

Bruce sighed as he leaned back in his chair, he had just come back from patrol with Jason. But instead of getting much needed rest he had to find some more clues on the joker's whereabouts, if he could find one out of the three it would be a miracle to say the least.

Bruce's mind suddenly went to that night in the cave that was still fresh in his memory.

Flashback:

Bruce let out an exhausted sigh as he eyed the fire that lit up the cave, it had been an unusually cold night in the realm, Diana thought it best to light a fire to warm their bodies and bring some sense of comfort.

"Ten years?" Diana asked in amazement.

Bruce's lips turned into a frown as he scratched his head, "At least."

Diana stretched her arm behind her back, the aches and pains had been worse in this realm and there was no denying she knew what it felt like to be mortal. "We have tried...we must concede Bruce. We cannot open the Gate without him and he does not come."

Bruce wore a sadden look as he stared into the fire, seeking to avoid the beautiful features on Diana's face, he knew they were becoming close but he had to stay strong. "Yeah",Bruce simply said.

Diana had a sinking feeling of hopelessness as she stared into the fire, "So then perhaps this is everything. All of life, our life"

Bruce looked up to see Diana with a face of hopelessness, he too had this feeling, after all what else was there to feel?

"The hordes are.. Everlasting "Bruce replied.

Diana slowly fixed her gaze on Bruce before she gave him a sad smile, and all we have forever is you and me."

Bruce's eyes moved from the fire to Diana's lips, "Yeah"

Diana lightly chuckled, "You know even without the pointy ears. You do not look so Bad "Diana replied as she saw Bruce move his head closer to her own. She also felt her body move as their eyes meet.

"Diana"

"Bruce" Diana said as their faces moved all the closer.

Bruce suddenly paused, "we can't"

Diana also paused, her eye's closed expecting the kiss, "No, we can't ever"

Diana and Bruce both laughed as their foreheads touched as Bruce sighed, "This... this is ridiculous"

"Yes, it is very much is"Diana agreed as she nuzzled her forehead against his own

"I love her; I miss her "Bruce said but heard a voice in the back of his mind speak.

"No you don't, Bruce why are you lying? "the harmonious voice asked.

Diana let out a murmur," she sounds like a good woman, just like Steve Trevor is a good man". However deep in Diana's mind she could hear a voice speak.

"Sounding good is one thing, but is she really a good woman? After all you just meet her, beside Bruce isn't even married yet. Steve Trevor? Don't make me laugh he is nothing compared to Bruce" the voice hissed.'

Her eyes suddenly opened to meet his own before she spoke, hoping to push back the voice.

"And like Steve Trevor your Selina deserves some who is also good. So be good, and if you are not... As your friend let me tell you Batman, I will hit you so hard your silly little pointy ears will fall right off. "Diana declared.

Bruce laughed as he saw Diana smirk, but suddenly a voice echoed in his mind, "Do you really believe that? Come on, you're the detective figure it out, why is she saying all of this now? You can feel the heat practically radiating off her body."

"It's just a bodily reaction!' Bruce yelled back at the voice.

"Sure... call it what you want, but you remember her words before don't you? You miss her? Yes you must I think, however long it's been how can you not? You love her, you will marry her and here you are without her with me! Bruce those were her words not mine"

"It was nothing; she was just exhausted from the fight! "Bruce retorted, trying but failing to push back the voice.

"Bruce she may be an Amazon, but she is still a woman! They say one thing but want to do the exact opposite. Take her Bruce!... you have earned it; do you think Selina would be loyal to you if she were in the same situation? Forget Steve Trevor! You are the better man, what has he sacrificed?" the voice asked.

"That's not true, I know Selina she wouldn't…" Bruce shouted back but in vain.

"You only know what she shows you Bruce, besides whatever you and Diana do will stay in this realm no one knows and no one is watching"

"No! It's not true she loves Steve and I love Selina!"

"Fool, it's only a matter of minutes besides look at her lips and hands if she meant what she said then why is she biting her lips and why are her hands on your own. "The voice declared as Bruce was brought back to reality to see Diana doing that exact same thing the voice said she would.

Bruce gazed into Diana's eyes as he could tell her resistance was weakened along with his own. Diana, attempting one last ditch effort placed her hand on Bruce's s cheek hoping to gain whatever strength she had but this only served to push him over the edge.

"No I can't! "Diana inwardly thought before she heard a feminine voice reply in the recesses of her mind.

"Yes you can just go for it Diana you have earned it, just let go!"

"No, I love Steve "Diana replied.

The voice laughed, "If that's the case then why are you kissing Bruce?" The voice chuckled before Diana was brought back to reality to feel Bruce's lips on her own, at this point Diana knew the battle was lost. She prided herself on fighting until the end, but she never faced her biggest obstacle which oftentimes aided her in battle. Now this same ally was working against her and she felt powerless to fight back. This enemy was her own body.

Bruce and Diana fell back as their bodies laid across from the fire, Diana felt Bruce's thumb run across her lips, "Diana you're so beautiful "Bruce whispered.

Diana only nodded before she brought Bruce's lips to her own as she deepened the kiss," Hera! I know this is wrong but... I'm so tired of fighting back this feeling that I've felt for ten years!"

Bruce held Diana tighter as he to deepened the kiss, "Forgive me Selina "Bruce thought before he heard the voice reply one last time with a laugh.

"Enjoy yourself Bruce!" the voice said before it finally disappeared into the deepest parts of Bruce mind.

Thirty-seven years had passed in that realm and now that she looked back on it, why didn't she get pregnant then? She had relations with Steve many times and she never became pregnant. Diana questioned this many times, she even though herself to be infertile, some cruel fate placed on her by the Gods. Or maybe some type of magic was at work in the Gahanna that prevented the natural course of nature within her body. This she thought was a good thing after all how much trouble would it have been to raise a child in Gahanna of all place's. However, this brought a strange routine between the two of them. They would fight, talk and then sleep together, although to Diana the intimacy didn't feel like love, it just felt like something they needed to do to stay sane, similar to taking medicine. They both knew it wasn't deep love or yearnings for one another, sure they had deep feelings but that's not the same as a deep love. Diana thought back to a conversation she had with Bruce some time before the portal opened.

Bruce looked over his shoulder as he saw Diana feasting on a piece of meat, "I miss my Dog"

Diana paused as she looked at Bruce, "What?'

Bruce sighed, "I miss everyone, the boys and cat family and… I miss my dog Ace"

Diana looked at Bruce inquisitively, "I miss my kangaroo"

Bruce chuckled, "You have a kangaroo?" he asked.

Diana swallowed a piece of meat before replying, "I don't talk about her much, her name is jumpa"

Bruce laughed, "Oh okay, she seems nice"

Diana wiped her face with her hand, " She is nice and I miss her "Diana said before she stood up and gave Bruce a look that told him everything, including what she wanted to do after she ate.

Bruce took in a heavy breath, "Diana I'm tired" Bruce protested before he went into the cave to rest.

Diana quickly ran after Bruce and took his hand causing him to suddenly look back, "Diana don't you think this is too much, it's been every week for years now, we both know it's not about love. We know it's wrong and horrible"

Diana sighed "I'm not denying that Bruce and it's something we will have to deal with when we get back. But… I just feel this pull, this deep desire. Hera! I know it's wrong, it's hard to ignore and almost impossible to suppress" she murmured looking down at their hands intertwined.

Bruce gave in, despite his best efforts not to, "You may be right "Bruce said as Diana closed the gap between the two of them. Because they formed the lust filled habit so much it became a pattern and soon they almost forgot what it felt like to have a sense of shame and the feeling of being disgusted with themselves for betraying the ones who they promised to love. However, no matter how many years past those same feelings never went away.

"Do you still think about Steve that much? "Bruce asked as he watched Diana throw wood into the fire, he noticed that she always did this after they became intimate. Bruce sat in the corner of the cave with his shirt torn, curtsy of Diana.

Diana paused before answering, "I would like to say every day, but that would be a lie"

Bruce felt Diana sit next to him as they watched the fire burn bright, "What do you mean by that?" Bruce asked.

"Well…. I used to think about him every day but after we became intimate it became less and less frequent. I'll never forget his face, but it's been so long in this realm "Diana replied, she rested her head on Bruce shoulder feeling him breathe in and out evenly.

"I would also like to say that i think about Selina everyday but…" Bruce trailed of before Diana answered for him

"You would be lying to yourself "Diana yawned as she felt Bruce nod his head in agreement.

Bruce looked down at Diana who closed her eyes, she looked so peaceful and beautiful Bruce thought. He felt the fire warm his body and his muscles relax, one of the only times he felt at home in this realm was when a battle finished and he would rest next to a warm fire with Diana. For an hour they sat in silence, the only sound making it to their ears were the embers flickering in the fire.

Diana suddenly broke the silence, as she woke from her sleep, "You know, when we first worked together in the league I didn't like you"

Bruce lightly smirked as he eyes opened, "Why?'

Diana smiled as she kissed him on his cheek affectedly, "I thought you were proud and arrogant,sexist,and above anything else, a know it all"

"You most likely still think I'm all of those things" Bruce laughed.

Diana laughed and nuzzled further into his neck giving Bruce a slight feeling of embarrassment even though they were the only ones in the cave. "Let's just say I have found new qualities that I learned to like, such as your courage,heroics,intelligence and fighting style."

"Thank you Diana but I assure you I have many dark secrets and failures in my life "Bruce sighed.

Diana used her hand to move Bruce's faced towards her own, "Bruce this is a secret that we both share and you're not the only one who has done things you regret"

"Like what we're doing now? "Bruce asked gazing into her bright blue eyes.

Diana nodded, "Bruce if we both weren't with anyone then maybe…. but that's not reality "Diana sighed.

Bruce agreed, "we can't ever" he said remembering the first time he said those word out of his mouth. It was certainly easier said than done.

Diana lips suddenly met Bruce's only for a short time before separating, "But…"

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "But...?"

Diana bit her bottom lip as she looked away "we both know there's a bond we have now; it won't be broken overnight"

Bruce knew she was right, things would never be the same between himself and Diana, there friendship was in a way broken. He knew that after this they would keep communication to a bare minimum and only when necessary. He knew Diana well enough to know that she would avoid him at all cost. But he also knew himself, Bruce knew that he wouldn't be able to get her out of his mind not after what they did, not ever.

Diana's snoring broke Bruce from his inner thoughts, he looked over to see her nodding off to sleep. Bruce's shoulder had gone numb from the weight of her head, but he didn't mind it. Being in the realm for over twenty years would make anyone appreciate the most basic human contact. There once decent Friendship had developed into a strange bond that wasn't so much romantic as it was physical needs. Bruce reasoned that they would just turn off the switch when they got back. He had discussed this with Diana many times but she didn't seem convinced, she even told Bruce that she was used to him and she would have a difficult time dealing with her physical needs no longer being satisfied by him. Bruce was shocked to say the least; he never knew Diana to be so open as she was with him in the hellish realm.

Diana and Bruce shared many nights like this before the Gentlemen finally opened the portal, of course Bruce and Diana being the two intelligent individuals that they were, left no trace of their lust. Bruce wore the same Batman like face when he finally saw Selina, however Diana noticed his mask began to crack when Selina had said that next time the gentlemen needed help Batman and his wife would aid him.

Diana knew then that Bruce's mask would eventually crack. But how long could she hold up hers? It was then that Diana had one resounding question that lingered in her mind.

"Can I keep this from Steve? "Diana thought as she said her goodbyes to Bruce, Selina and the gentlemen. However, after weeks of avoiding and changing subjects Diana could no longer hide the secret as her body began to change. Diana pondered at her new bathroom habits which involved her urinating every three hours. Or having tender feelings in her breast, but that was the least of her worries as she found herself becoming weaker and weaker.

"Diana are you okay? "Cyborg asked as he observed Diana becoming increasingly exhausted, after many of the leagues missions.

"I'm fine victor! "Diana said in frustration as she headed in the direction of the downed criminal who was lucky enough to get in a good shot.

"My readings indicate that your strength is at sixty percent capacity, I recommend you see a doctor "Victor said as he handcuffed the criminal.

Diana knew she had been feeling unusual, maybe a doctor would be good for her. "Maybe your right Victor "Diana said before took off in the air.

It was the next week that Diana finally got her answer, as she sat in the doctor's office in New York, she had decided to go to a regular doctor over the league doctor. She feared what was unspoken in her mind. But if it was true, she didn't want anyone finding out that had been closely linked with the league.

The doctor coughed, bringing Diana out of her thoughts."Ms. Prince we have your results" the woman said as she saw Diana's posture stiffing.

"Yes? "Diana asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

The doctor suddenly smiled before she said the results. "Ms. Prince congratulations your having a baby. We know you might have suspected the Flu or a cold but blood test proves…"

Diana wore a shocked expression on her face as the only words she heard from the doctor was that she was with child. Diana couldn't believe it, although she had a sinking feeling this could happen.

"Hera!" what am I going to do! "Diana screamed in her mind

End Flashback:

"Bruce why have you been staring at your phone for what seems like a whole hour? "Jason asked.

Bruce slightly looked up at Jason who had his helmet under his arm, "You're getting better at sneaking up on me, I almost didn't hear you"

Jason smirked, "Avoiding the question as usually Bruce"

"Jason...I"

Jason sighed, "Your nervous to tell her aren't you?"

Bruce shook his head, "This seems to be my toughest challenge yet" he said as he grabbed the phone and opened the call screen.

Jason patted Bruce's shoulder, "Bruce I know I may seem like I'm confident one hundred percent, but most of the time I'm nervous when it comes to stuff like this, but I get through it. When I went on my first date with Artemis I was a nervous wreck, Bizarro even had to speak for me when i first saw what she wore for our date, she was astounding"

Batman let chuckle, which was rare at Jason's comment, "Jason you must have forgot, I've known you since you were fifteen, I always knew you talked to ether be a distraction or to calm yourself down"

Jason laughed" I guess they don't call you the world's greatest detective for nothing "Jason said before he left Bruce to face his biggest obstacle.

Bruce nervously tapped the screen as he called Diana, moments felt like hours as Bruce's heart raced as the phone dial tone seemed to go on forever. Bruce began to let out a breath of relief when suddenly he heard an angelic voice from the other line.

"Hey Bruce "Diana said as she heard him take in a big breath.

"Hello Diana"Bruce simply said as just the beginning of the conversation was becoming awkward.

Diana took the initiative noticing from his voice that Bruce was nervous.

"So what happened between you and Selina, have you made your decision?"

Bruce paused for what seem like eternity before answering. "She was highly upset and angry. Selina decided on taking a new journey in life, she said she couldn't move forward with me after what I've done. "Bruce said sadly.

Diana paused as she adjusted herself in her bed, "Bruce I'm deeply sorry, I knew what we did was horrible but I didn't want you to lose your marriage over it" Diana said truthfully although she knew that sleeping with someone's mate would cause a separation. But at the moment what else could she say even if it sounded ridiculous.

Bruce began to tear up, after hearing his father from another universe tell him that he needed to go and find happiness he felt like he owed it to his father to do this. But did he have it all wrong, did he only want to be with Selena in some vain attempt at pleasing his father wishes? Was he really with her for his own reasons.

"Bruce are you there? "Diana asked, she had heard brief noises but no response from Bruce.

Bruce quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Diana voice on the phone.

"Yes I am Diana, I'm sorry I just spaced out for a moment. But yes it's very unfortunate but Selina made the right decision she deserves better than me"

"Bruce…"

"It's true Diana, what I did was a complete violation of her trust I don't deserve to be happy in this life "Bruce sighed.

Diana didn't know what to say, although she knew some of the things he said were true, but he had to admit that it wasn't all him. After all she played an equally large part in it as well.

"I agree somewhat with what you are saying, but love and joy shouldn't be barred from you just because you made a terrible mistake. Bruce your human, all you can do is learn and move on. I myself loved Steve and still do but what I did to him was horrible, I shared with you something... that was supposed be to for him and not to mention a child was conceived. I knew Steve wanted to marry me someday and have children and now that is not even possible "Diana cried, although in the back of her mind, she knew that being intimate with Steve wasn't the same anymore. Bruce had taken her above and beyond and she only felt worse knowing that Steve couldn't do the same.

Bruce was shocked, although he knew Diana had a relationship with Steve Trevor he didn't know that they were that intimate. But if Steve was the first man she had ever been a relationship with then how could he not expect that. That would mean that he was the man who took something from Trevor, Bruce had become one with her body. Most men who lacked honor would pat themselves on the back but Bruce felt even more horrible at this revelation. What right did he have to take those special moments away from a man who had loved her and intended to marry her.

"Diana… no its was my"

"Bruce stop saying that! We have been over this already we both had something to do with it "Diana snapped.

Bruce who was shocked at her outburst holding the phone slightly away from his ear as Diana started to give him the tongue lashing of his life. He figured it had to be the hormones of the pregnancy but this was a Diana he had never seen before but then again he didn't know everything about Diana.

"And another thing you big headed man! 'Diana spat but was interrupted.

"Diana calm down, I understand your perspective"

Diana took a deep breath, she needed to calm down if they were going to be able to get through this conversation.

"Bruce I apologize for my outburst "Diana confessed.

"It's fine Diana, but my question is what will you do now? "Bruce asked wondering what was her next move.

Diana sighed before she spoke, "Well I can't tag along on league missions for a while because of my pregnancy, who knows what could affect the baby. Although Steve did by me a house, but for obvious reasons I can't stay there. But I would prefer to be close to you. After all I don't want to rob you of the precious moments of our growing child" Diana chuckled.

Bruce didn't know what came over him but the words came out of his mouth before he contemplated what he said.

"You could stay here if you like "Bruce blurted out.

Bruce could hear a sound of surprise coming from Diana before she spoke. "That's doesn't sound like a bad idea and with Artemis there I wouldn't feel completely alone; I could move in by tomorrow if that's okay with you"

Diana was even slightly surprised at her own answer, although she knew it was the most logical decision. The child was coming and they needed to form a close relationship before she birthed their child. Diana however was nervous, how would she interact with his family and how could she and Bruce at least become great friends before the child was even born. Would nine months be enough time to do this? Questions still lingered in her mind but maybe moving in with Bruce would put them to rest.

Bruce was astonished, he couldn't believe she actually agreed to his suggestion. "That's fine Diana, I can call in some movers for you"

Diana yawned as she pulled the covers over herself, "Thank you, anyway I'll be getting to sleep and Bruce..."

"Yes Diana?"

"Thank you for everything, I know things didn't turn out exactly how we wanted them to be. But in the end hopefully it will work out without me being tempted to rip your head off. "Diana lightly chuckled before she eyed her clock seeing that it was past one am in the morning.

Bruce smiled, "I'll have to come up with a contingency plan for that Diana"

"Try as you must, it will only end in defeat "Diana joked as she felt herself starting to fall asleep

"Confident as always Diana, "Bruce said but heard only a reply in the form of snoring from the phone.

Bruce smiled, "Good night princess" he said before he hung up the phone. He felt as though a great weight was lifted off of his shoulders, but now he had to tell the rest of the Bat family and even the justice league. They had to know why Diana was taking a leave of absence for nine months. Bruce just hoped that it wouldn't cause any more drama than there already was.

But for now he would not rest until he found more clues to the joker whereabouts, but his biggest challenge was keeping it a secret from Jason who Bruce knew wouldn't let one joker live let alone three.

Jason yawned as he walked down the hallways of Wayne manor, he remembered as a teenager exploring the whole mansion and thinking it was amazing. Of course coming from the streets would leave that impression. But now at twenty-one, he didn't think much of the mansion, after being in space for a month with his old team members of the outlaws, he had seen things that would make Bruce's mansion look like a hut.

Jason looked at the time on his phone, "It's getting late, better head off to bed "Jason thought as he walked past Artemis room to see her reading a book she found in the Wayne library.

She had her signature white tank top with blue jeans, It was nothing special but to Jason it was like she was angel. He loved every part of her being especially her green eyes.

Artemis who had been so focused on her book, didn't hear Jason walk into her room. She slowly turned the pages as she saw a smirk on Jason face which told her he came to annoy her with his latest antics. But he surprised her when he pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed.

"How's is it going Artemis?'Jason asked.

Artemis sighed, "If you want me to be honest, I'm saddened at what happened to I told you before I only let three people in my heart and its ironic that Bizarro followed in the same path as Akila." Artemis said with a saddened expression.

Jason hadn't seen Artemis this sad very often but he knew the loss of Bizarro affected her greatly.

"Don't worry, we will get him back"Jason assured her, as he put his hand on her own.

Artemis wore a worried look "Jason...what if we can't, what if we have to kill him"

Jason looked away with a sadden expression, "Then it's something we have to do "Jason admitted.

Artemis saw the look on Jason's face and she could tell he was serious, "Hopefully it's not something we have to do" Artemis said.

"Yes, hopefully but when it comes down to it, I can't risk him hurting you, you mean to much to me Artemis"Jason admitted as he saw her smile.

"I know Jason, you have the whole, I'm going to protect the woman at all cost demeanor going on. You do know that I'm more powerful than you right?"Artemis teased before she grabbed his chin in between her hand but he pulled away to her surprise.

"No you don't get it Artemis, I love you" Jason confessed awkwardly as he looked away from her

Artemis rolled her eyes at his confession, "Yes Jason, I know I love you to."

Jason took her hands in his own, slightly leaning over the bed, "Artemis you're the first woman I have ever loved romantically. Sure I dated before but I never loved anyone of them. I know it sounds crazy but I actually want to have you by my side forever"Jason admitted.

Artemis was blown away by his confession; she knew that they loved each other but what Jason was saying was something she never heard before. They have only known each other for two years but it seemed as though nothing could separate the two of sisters in Bana mighdal had always commented on her hardness and coldness but Jason melted all that away and made her feel like she could be herself around him. Although she would admit that she tricked him slightly on their first date.

Artemis tightened her hold on his hands, "Jason... I'm not sure how to tell you what I'm feeling right now,I know where both immortal, you being affected by the pit and me being blessed by the Gods because I'm the shim tar. But could we really stand each other for hundreds of years as husband and wife? That's not even to mention dealing with villains and children."Artemis confessed.

Jason wore an excited expression on his face, "Well Artemis as long you're giving me the goodies every night and being a good wife, I'll be a satisfied man "Jason joked only to have his hands come under slight pain.

Artemis rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Men"Artemis said as she released her hold on Jason, she was careful not to grab to tight or else she could break his hands.

Jason laughed, while putting his hand under his chin, thinking. "How do you even know about the custom of marriage?"

Artemis scoffed, "Jason I may come from Bana Mighdal but the concept of marriage and husband and wife is as old as humanity, even we Amazons are familiar with it"

Jason, who was satisfied with the answer suddenly leaned in to kiss Artemis who accepted it happily. They slowly broke apart as Jason smiled, "I love you"

Artemis kissed Jason before she replied, "I love you to little one" she chuckled. Before she heard a voice laugh from the door.

"Awww look at Jason, who knew that the red hood had a soft side" Damien chuckled.

Jason had a irritated look on his face, "Brat what are you doing back so early?"

Damien shrugged his shoulders, "Something about a family emergency announcement, Father just told us to meet back asap"

Both Jason and Artemis looked at each other, "Great..." Jason sighed,

"What's wrong Jason, I know you're not one for family meetings but why the long face" Dick said, walking into the room and patting Jason on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you also Artemis"

Artemis gave dick a smile, "To you as well Dick, was your mission a success?"she asked.

Damian rolled his eyes, "If you would call are poor excuse for teamwork a success, we almost lost the hostage and failed the mission."

Jason chuckled, "I can't believe you are talking about teamwork, aren't you the one that always wants to work alone?"

"Shut up Todd, no one asked you!"

Dick shook his head, " Calm down Damien, your always being a like someone I know"Dick said as he gave Jason a look.

"Hey! I got out of that faze a long time ago. I found teammates that taught me the value of working together and its paid off."

Artemis smiled, "Yes it has, look at us Jason, we went from trying to kill each other to well…"

"Lovers?" Damian interjected.

Dick saw the embarrassed look on Jason's face, "Didn't think you had it in you Jason"

"Shut up Greyson "Jason huffed. He didn't like being embarrassed most of the time, although he wouldn't say it out loud he missed his brothers.

"Wow Todd, you surprise me. From the way you talk I would have thought Artemis would have fallen for you quicker."Damian laughed, he saw Jason's face increasingly turn red, bringing more joy to Damian at Jason's expense.

Artemis laughed, "You're his brothers, I would have thought by now you guys would know that Jason is all talk". She knew this was annoying Jason but she wanted to get him back for his stunt earlier in the kitchen.

It was then that the group heard a cough behind them, "I'm sorry to interrupt the conversation but Bruce is asking for all of us downstairs" Tim drake said.

"Well, well Timmy always the one to be on time "Jason said, rising from his seat.

Tim shook his head, "well someone out of the four of us has to be."

A/N sorry for the grammar mistakes I fixed most of them but if there are more please tell some reason AA3 uploading system needs work. But next chapter should be up today.


	3. Chapter 3

Most of the bat family's jaws dropped at the news, with the exception of Jason and Artemis who already knew. Alfred also appeared shocked as well but because he was older he was able to control his expression.

Damian grunted, "Mother was right, you can't keep your penis in your pants!"

"That's no way to talk to your father Damian!"Dick replied.

"What? You're thinking the same thing, come on just admit it!" he huffed.

"So you both knew this whole Tim?"Tim asked motioning towards Jason and Artemis.

Jason smirked, "Well it was Artemis who found out, she has some type of weird power to sense when woman are pregnant, even in the early stages"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Jason that's not a power! It's just something I picked up on when I was in bana mighdall, its called learning."

Jason chuckled, "Same thing Artemis"

She rolled her eyes in response, "Bruce when is Diana moving in?"

Bruce, who stood in front of the family finally spoke after a long pause, "She should be moving in tomorrow morning"

"What!" Damian excamiled.

"You sure that's a good idea Bruce?"Dick asked.

"Yea Bruce,Diana is an Amazon and you know how they are, trust me I know especially from cass." Tim chimed in only to receive a glare from Artemis who happened to be sitting right next to him. Tim could have sworn he felt the room go cold.

Bruce sighed, "It's the best option that's on the table,Diana and I spoke about it on the phone. I even suggested it "Bruce confessed.

"What! That's even worse Father"Damian spat.

"Dude calm down"Tim suggested.

"And who was talking to you Timothy Drake! I'm worried about my father's safety around that rabid always told me they are savages, like this one here!"Damian retorted pointing at Artemis who simply ignored the child.

Jason shook his head, "Damian if you weren't twelve years old, she would have broken your fingers"

Damian laughed, "I would like to see the savage try"

After hearing the bickering between his brothers,Dick thought it would be a good time to step looked to exhausted to reprimand Damian and Alfred was still sick from the flue. So Dick did what any team leader would do and that was to take the lead.

"Look guys, we may not have liked what happened but what's done is done. Let's just focus on getting ready for a new addition to the family"Dick announced.

"If I may chime in Master Bruce, what is your status with Ms. Prince? And I mean in terms of a relationship, whether it be friends or lovers? "Alfred asked.

Bruce cleared his throat before he answered, "Right now we are fine, but if I'm going to be honest things are complicated between us especially after…"

'Having sex constantly for over thirty years,yup that would do it Bruce. "Jason said while playing fruit ninja on his phone. Although Artemis had urged him to get off the device while the family was having this discussion, but Jason didn't see a point in doing so.

Dick shook his head, "Dude why do you have to always be so.."

"Blunt" Tim answered.

Dick nodded, "Yes blunt, Jason you see that Bruce is going through a lot!"

Jason gave an irritated look directed towards dick, "Because you have to be Dick! I mean we have all been through a lot! I don't even think it's that bad, yea Selina left him but at least he gets Diana."

"You act as though women are just some prize to be won or even worse a conquest!" Artemis stated.

Jason sighed, "Okay fine Artemis, what I meant was that Bruce could build something with Diana now that Selina is gone."

"Even still, Bruce's heart is broken can't you see that! Out of all the years we have known him when did he look like this?" Dick asked pointing to Bruce who sat down on the opposite side of the room, holding his head in between his hands.

"I heard that when I died he was like this"Damian chimed in.

Jason nodded his head," Its true, matter of fact Bruce was so bad we actually had a fight"

"Jason I was…"

"Distraught"Artemis answered.

"Yes..I was in a very horrible mental state during that time,I almost got kicked out of the justice league for my behaviour.I was resolved on getting Damian back no matter what the cost was."

"Wow Bruce, you didn't do any of that for me."Jason said sarcastically and continued "Although to this day I don't know what brought me back."

"I thought the Pit brought you back?"Dick asked.

Jason shook his head, "Talia told me the pit restored my mind and memories but something, more powerful brought me back from the dead"

"So you're an abomination todd" Damian chuckled.

"You're one to talk, you were brought back to life with extra dimensional power. So I guess you're an abomination as as for your mom kid, well let's just say she likes younger men" Jason smiled.

"Shut up!" Damian spat as he drew his sword.

Jason laughed, "Come on kid I don't need a weapon to deal with you. I'm going to take out my belt, it's about time you had a spanking!"Jason preceded to take off his belt and wrapped it around his hands as he saw Damian suddenly narrowly dodged a strike while using the belt to disarm Damian, a loud schlik could be heard as the sword slid across the floor. The bat family watched as the two went back and would think that someone would step in and stop they were used to Damian's antics so the conversations continued, Bruce had told them most of the details that they already knew and Tim couldn't stand this, the conversations kept changing topics and Bruce still neglected to tell them all they needed to know.

"How long will Diana be living here?" Tim asked Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, however she will be staying here during her full term pregnancy" Bruce answered.

Tim look at Bruce puzzled, "So I don't get it Bruce, this all seems kind of rushed to me, but then again what do I know I'm only seventeen? But it's just my educated opinion"

Dick shrugged his shoulders, "Well, we will just have to see, but for now I have to get going. The titans are having a meeting and I'm going to give you a call later Bruce, but please talk to someone about this maybe Clark can help"Dick suggested.

Jason snorted, "Dick, Clark is the last person he wants to talk to about this. He will just give him the moral talk" he replied as Damian punched him in his gut.

"Ouch! You brat"

Dick rolled his eyes before he hugged Alfred and told him to get better before he left. Tim however, still had one last question for Bruce.

"So Bruce are you having a boy or girl" he wondered.

Bruce gave Tim a puzzled look before the question registered in his mind, Bruce's own mind have been in another place, still saddened over Selina leaving his life for good.

"We still don't know yet, Diana is only a month pregnant still too early to tell "Bruce answered.

'

"I hope its a male, I don't want a sister it would be a waste of sperm!"Damian replied as he was currently attempting to choke Jason out, but failing.

"That's it I'm tired of his mouth he needs to be reprimanded!" Artemis spat, she had been trying to ignore the brat, but his attitude and mouth disgusted could a child speak in such a disrespectful way? Especially around his father, who at the moment was an emotional wreck?

Jason quickly shoved Daiman away from himself, "You have done it now Kid, trust me you don't want to deal with her"

"Oh please, let the savage try" Damian snorted, however his arrogance soon turned to fear as he saw Artemis take the belt from wasn't a fool, and he knew he couldn't win this battle so his only option was to run.

"Catch me if you can savage!," Damian scowled before he took out a small smoke pellet.

"That little brat…!'Artemis snapped as she suddenly saw black smoke enveloped the area, however Artemis had a strong feeling about his whereabouts.

"I'm going to give that brat the spanking of his life!"Artemis seethed.

"Please Lady Artemis go easy on the boy, he is only a child"Alfred he knew the woman wouldnt kill the boy,he still feared that she would be a little to hard on Damian.

"Don't worry Alfred, I'll have him minding his manners soon enough" Artemis smiled as she stalked off to find her prey.

Tim sighed, "how did I get involved with this crazy family again?"

"You're leaving Tim? "Bruce asked, seeing that Timothy was collecting his backpack.

"Yes Bruce, I have a test to study for and with all this craziness going on around the house I can't get anything done.I'm going to study with Cass so I'll be out for a while"

"Sure, study with Cass...I don't even believe that "Jason chuckled.

Tim drake rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry Jason, and I'm trying to be one of the only men in the bat family that doesn't think with their penis all the time"

Jason smirked, "Or maybe you're..."

"Like how you and Roy are?" Tim joked.

Jason snorted, he has heard that joke so many times, although at first he found it funny but after a while it was getting old. Koriand had first started the joke and she was sleeping with Roy! Roy himself laughed it off. But what made things worse was that Koriand spread the joke all throughout the justice League and the teen titans. He even remembered Clark coming up to him and saying that he was courageous and an inspiration to many. Jason who didn't know what Clark was talking about simply raised an eyebrow and asked the alien what he was going on about. It was then that Jason realized that superman thought the joke was true. Jason himself became very irritated at the notion as superman laughed after finding out it was a joke.

"Heard it all before kid "Jason snorted.

"Does not make it any less true, anyway I'll be taking my leave gentleman and lady" Tim said as he made his way to the door.

"Please be safe Master Drake." Alfred said, saying his goodbyes to Tim and closing the door.

Jason sat down on the couch next to Bruce, Jason noticed he barely said anything, at least according to Bruce's own standards. Jason really didn't think about it that much but Dick was right, this situation was hitting Bruce hard emotionally and physically. But what could Jason really do?

Bruce rubbed his eyes, he had been almost crying the whole time but kept it hidden from the family. Although Alfred with his years of experience already knew.

"Master Bruce, if I may make a suggestion? "Alfred asked, not wanting to force his opinion on his son.

"Sure Alfred"Bruce murmured.

Alfred drew in a labored breath before continued, "Master Bruce, I understand your sadness, however Ms. Prince needs to see a strong man tomorrow. She herself has never been a parent nor dealt with a situation of this magnitude. All of this is much uncharted territory for her. But if she sees that you're an emotional wreck, then it could affect her pregnancy in a drastic manner. While baring children woman need to keep their stress at low levels for the babies safety…"

"And if she is stressed due to Bruce here being on suicide watch, than it could cause complications during birth "Jason continued.

Alfred nodded, "Master Bruce, you need to be the father this child needs and the supportive coparant that Ms. Prince needs as well. She may be gifted with abilities, however none of those abilities can help her raise a child."

"He is right Bruce, Diana is going to need you to be at least stable to be around" Jason added.

Bruce nodded, he knew that he needed to be emotionally stable and he had to face facts. A child was on its way and Selina wasn't coming back for a very long time. Diana also expected him to be at least competent to be around, especially with her hormones already flaring. All hands were needed and Bruce had to get his mind right or else this new page in his life could be very problematic and that stress could kill him faster than anything else ever could.

Bruce stood to his feet with a determined look which didn't go unnoticed by Alfred and Jason, who both smiled. They knew that face, it was the face of a man who was determined to not let his current circumstances wear him down to a nub.

"Alfred don't worry about preparing a room for Diana, I'll do it myself, besides you need to get your rest."

"As you wish Master Bruce" Alfred smiled, finally seeing a change in his son's attitude.

Jason smirked, it was good seeing Bruce determined after he had been clearly depressed for the past two days. Jason had been really scared for Bruce when they went out on patrol. Bruce's mind wasn't there and one of penguin's goons almost got the edge on Bruce in the fight. Jason knew it wasn't because Bruce was getting older, it was due to the fact that his mind was absent from the fight.

"Good to have you back Bruce, at least mostly back."

"You getting to bed Alfred?" Jason asked with concern for the older man's health.

"Oh absolutely Master Jason, If plan to be around the new child's life. I can't afford dying from the flu." the Butler exclaimed.

"Better get that rest then old man "Jason smiled, watching the butler return the smile and walk back to his room.

Jason turned, "Bruce you going to be ready for tomorrow?" Jason asked.

Bruce gave Jason a smirk, "I have to be Jason."

Jason chuckled, "I hope so, we don't want" Diana catching a murder charge."

"I have a contingency for that Jason. "Bruce smiled.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me "Jason added before he yawned.

"Anyway I got to go find Artemis and see if she has found Damian yet, good night Bruce."

Bruce shook his head, he really should have reprimanded Damian but he was too much of an emotional wreck to do it.

"Hopefully Artemis would deliver some much needed punishment "Bruce thought.

Bruce hummed a cheerful tone as he began to prepare Diana's, he knew that if things were going to work out he had to change his attitude.

New York:

"Mame that's the last one." the helper announced as he and other workmen loaded Diana's things one by one on the truck.

"Thank you" Diana smiled, she had to thank Bruce, and he had out done himself. The workers arrived at nine and the morning and in an hour most of her things were all set to go. Diana's eyes observed the empty apartment as a sudden feeling of sadness overcame her.

"These was Steve's"Diana murmured, running her hands over a snow globe that Steve Trevor had given her on her was heartbroken, it seem like before the incident accursed between herself and Bruce things were looking up for knew that Steve felt ignored and at times lonely when she was on missions around the world. She had told him that he still mattered in her life and that she didn't forget him.

"I remember that day" Diana thought to herself as she saw the dust imprints of the bed stand. She thought back to the time when they took a week off and spent hours being intimate with one another. Diana knew he was happy to see her and he spent the whole week letting her know that. But that was a distant memory, now she had to focus on taking care of her new child with a man who she was she wasn't sure if she loved romantically or not.

"Hera? Why are things so complicated? I didn't have these problems when I was home." Diana sighed.

Diana suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket, she took out her iPhone to see Bruce's number appear on the screen.

"Yes Bruce? "Diana answered.

"Morning Diana, are the mover's done packing your things and loading them on the truck?"

"Yes, so far so good, I should be leaving in about five minutes" Diana sighed.

Bruce suddenly paused on the other line, he could tell something was wrong.

"Is everything alright Diana?"

"No Bruce it's not, I miss Steve and I know he won't be coming back. So many belongings of his, all around my apartment. I don't know Bruce..now that he is gone It's just hard not to be saddened. "Diana confessed.

Bruce didn't know what to say, he did feel some hint of jealousy, but he couldn't pin point why. Sure Diana and himself had become very close in Gehenna. But that wasn't the same relationship she had with Steve Trevor. But there relationship was something different, something that was strong enough for both of them to compromises there perspective relationships with the people they declared to love and stay faithful to.

Bruce took a deep breath, "Well Diana, I can't fully understand everthing,but as a learned last night we can only move on. We can't go back in time and correct our mistakes, we have to live with them."

Diana thought for a moment, she knew Bruce was right in some aspect but she still felt deeply saddened.

Diana sighed, "You know Bruce, at times you can be a complete jerk, but what you said did give me some sense of reconciliation with our situation. However my feelings for Steve won't just go away overnight. Just like I don't expect your love for Selina to die out in a few short days."

Bruce agreed, "You're absolutely right Diana, but I'm choosing to move forward with my life, especially with our child on the way."

"I sure hope you mean it Bruce, after all who knows what I might say or do to you when im eight months in."Diana chuckled.

"You can count on it princess.

"I'm serious Bruce, don't make me kill you for your antics. "Diana replied, although she knew she could never kill Bruce. However he knew how to push her buttons enough, she was often times tempted to hurt him or stick his batarang in a place where the sun doesn't shine.

Bruce chuckled from the other line, "well now that everything is settled, I'll see you in a few hours Diana."

"Of course Bruce" Diana replied before hanging up the phone. Diana sighed as she saw the movies pick up her last box and place it on the truck. Of course she had second thoughts about moving in with Bruce but she didn't really have any other options at the moment.

"Oh hera!" Diana quickly thought as she suddenly felt her stomach tighten, she quickly rushed to her bathroom as threw up.

"Why in the world would woman willing become pregnant, it seems like such a terrible fate. "Diana said aloud. She felt the rushing water hit her face has she washed her mouth, trying to remove the smell of throw up from her face.

"Are you ready Ms. Prince?" the apartment attendant asked as she made her way into the bathroom.

Diana quickly finished cleaning her face before she nodded, "Yes Kate, this is goodbye".

Kate gave Diana a smile before embraced her, "Good luck Diana, I hope that you have a healthy baby."

Diana's jaw dropped, "How did you…"

The elderly woman laughed, "Oh dear I've been around long enough to know when a woman is pregnant. I didn't make it to seventy eight being dumb."

Diana smiled, "Thanks kate you have always been a joy to be around."

"No problem dear likewise, and don't forget to send me pictures of that little baby boy or girl. Or else I'll hunt you down Diana."

Diana chuckled as they both made their way out of the apartment door, "I'll be sure to send you the pictures no need to worry "

Kate nodded before she gave Diana one last hug and watched as she made her way to her car, "Don't be a stranger Diana,"

"Oh I won't "Diana said as she saw the woman wave. Diana let out big sigh of relief as she eyed the passing cars on the busy New York Streets. Hera she hated driving but she knew that she couldn't fly for long because of her pregnancy. Bruce said the drive would take about 3 hours, although he did offer to drive her but she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She needed to prepare her mind for this new chapter in life. Although three hours certainly wouldn't be enough time, however it did offer something. Diana played her favorite music before she drove off effectively starting a new stage in her immortal life.


	4. Chapter 4

Diana stretched her legs after the long drive, finally arriving at the famous Wayne manor. Although she had been there many times before she never took in its beauty.

"Not to bad" Diana thought as her eyes ran over the many workers mowing the lawn and taking special care of the bushes lined up along Bruce's pathway. Bruce took special care assigning worker to clean his home before she arrived, most likely aiming to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Um excuse me mame would you be so kind as to tip me and my workers?" a short man asked as he approached Diana. She could sense that the man may have been trying to get one over on her but she had to learn not to judge by appearances.

Diana being the kind person she was immediately went into her purse to take out a fifty dollar bill, the worker eyes brightened up as he held out his hand to receive the bill only to be startled by a strong hand on the back of his shoulder.

"To my knowledge, I had tipped the workers already for there work. Are you taking advantage of my wonderful friend here? Bruce asked in a very serious tone as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man.

"No Mister Wayne of course not" the worker quickly said, before apologizing to Diana and walking away quickly.

Bruce smiled,"You know sometimes you are to nice for your own good?"

Diana sighed in response, " I have been told that before."

Bruce chuckled, " It's okay Diana I'm sure you will pick up some street smarts while staying with has a way of teaching people these things. Anyway come inside the rest of the family would like to greet you."

Diana smiled before Bruce lead her into the home,she was amazed to see new paintings and new furniture that adorned the living room. It was a fine addition to the overall old manor that had been built over two hundred years ago. She was welcomed by Alfred who greeted her with a warm embrace before he handed her some tea.

"It's a wonderful pleasure to have you and I'm sure the rest of the bat family will welcome you as well."

"Thank you Alfred"Diana smiled as she saw the rest of the bat family come and greet her, with the exception of Damian who decided to observe her from a distance with a frown on his had heard from Bruce that the boy was troubled and often had a arrogant attitude towards just about everyone including Bruce. However she would not deal with his constant attitude during her stay..She already had to much on her plate already and she didn't need a twelve year old stalking her.

"I'm telling you it's pop not Soda Artemis!"

"Jason I haven't been in man's world as long as you have but I know its called Soda! You're making it seem as though I'm a fool." Artemis retorted as they walked into the living room.

Jason sighed, "Artemis that's the thing when you say Soda it makes you seem ignorant I'm not saying your stupid,rather you don't know what your talking about."

"Jason would you just shut up for once!" Artemis said as she noticed Diana setting down on the couch.

"Sister, how are you?" Artemis smiled as she ran to Diana thanking the Gods she found a way out of that ridiculous conversation with she knew just wanted to get under her skin for earlier.

Diana returned the smile," I'm doing fine sister just trying to adjust but besides that I'm doing well."

"Amazing Diana you are already glowing," Artemis smirked, taking in her appearance.

"Really I don't see anything different Artemis" Diana said observing her own skin.

"You might want to have your eyes checked Diana"Dick greyson laughed before entering the room giving Diana a hug who returned it.

"I hope I'm not going blind sister, after all how would I change the baby's diaper?" Diana smiled.

Dick smirked as he placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "I think that is what Bruce is for insit it?"

Jason grinned, "I can't imagine the batman changing a diaper, but it would definitely be one for the ages." Jason said seeing a glare from Bruce who looked almost as nervous as Diana about the whole situation. Jason noticed that Bruce opted to sit next to Diana, Bruce hid it well but Jason knew when he was worried about something, his body language spoke for him.

"I would put it on instagram to be honest," Tim announced as he entered the room with a bowl of cereal in hand.

"Morning Master timothy, how are you this morning." Alfred asked as he went about the house preparing breakfast for the family.

" I'm doing well Alfred, just a little sore from last nights patrol." Tim replied.

" Tim" Jason nodded in acknowledgment as Tim simply nodded back and sat down on the couch and turned the tv on.

"And good morning to you "Tim said as he gave Diana a reassuring smile.

"Morning to you to Tim" Diana said as she finally sat down on the couch and let out a sigh of relief, the long drive took its toll on her body,although she had super strength and many more powers the gods blessed her with she still didn't like her legs being crammed up for hours, It felt highly uncomfortable. Diana slowly observed several of the others in the room who seemed to be in there own world, Dick was arguing with Jason about fighting techniques, while Artemis seemed to be enjoying a book she had in her hand when she entered the room with Jason. Tim was watching the world news and Alfred kept walking in and out of the room with plates and tableware in hand. While Bruce placed himself beside Diana seemly waiting for her to finally open up to the family.

Bruce slowly swallowed before he finally spoke seeing that Diana appeared to be ready to answer the many questions the Bat family had on their minds.

Diana rose to her feet as she cleared her throat which got the attention of everyone in the room even Damien who still watched from the staircase.

"I suppose you all have questions that still have yet to be answered, all I can say is that I will try my best to answer all of them within reason."Diana said nervously as the others in the room stopped hat they were doing and gave her there full attention.

"I have a question" a voice said from the back who happened to be Damien who finally decided to join the group.

"And what is your question?"Diana asked with a slight glare knowing that the boy was known to say inappropriate things at times.

"How long did it take for my father to bed you?I can't image it took long being that my father is a handsome man and well let's face you have had a reputation of dating other hero's"Damian plainly said as some of the others in the room wore a shocked expression with the exception of Artemis and Bruce who knew the boy would say something like this.

"Who knew he was bold, if a calm Amazon was known to be temperamental at times then what would a pregnant Amazon be like."Jason thought as he saw Diana jaw tighten slightly while also moving his gaze to Artemis wondering if he would survive a week of her pregnancy, knowing may be dead by the first month.

"That little Brat I cannot believe he would say such as thing ! By hadis fire I will discipline this child something that Bruce has neglected to do! Wait.. no I cannot do that just yet I cannot let a simple child get under my skin I must show patience." Diana thought before answering with elegance.

"Well I think that some of your points are misplaced Damien,the only other hero that I have dated was Superman and sad to say he passed away two years ago and was replaced by another universe's Clark who you know is married and is the father of your best friend super boy." As for your other point which was crudely stated, Bruce and I didn't have intercourse until about three decades of our stay in that hellish realm, so it took a very long time for us to reach that level of vulnerability."Diana answered calmly which shocked everyone including Damien who expected her to lash out.

"So are you saying that the intercourse was just purely physical and not emotional, after all spending years alone and fighting together would spur feelings for one another." Jason chimed in.

Diana slightly paused before answering, she herself fully didn't know the answer but it was worth a shot. " I think it was both, Bruce and I have had underlying feelings for one another for years but was always underlining nothing major or serious,however we also had physical desires that were very hard to deny when we were alone for years" she answered.

"So basically it's a toss up."Artemis stated plainly seeing Bruce nod in agreement.

"So are you guys going to get married, not trying to sound old fashioned but it would be easier on you guys especially if you already have feelings for one another and even though you guys are not one hundred percent sure about your feelings. I find it hard to believe these feelings are not deep especially when you were in nearly life or death situations daily for years.' Tim said earning him a look from everyone in the room.

"Are you insane not that witch!" Damien shouted pointing at Diana which earned him a look from his father.

"Dude that was like nineteen fifties old, but it does sound reasonable Bruce just got kicked to the curb by Seline so it does make since for him to level up."Jason chucked earning him a glare from Artemis.

Dick simply shrugged his shoulders, "Well the decisions comes down to them."

"This is a lot to think about at the moment, I know that I still love Steve and I am devastated by the hurt I have caused him it will take time but I'm not completely reconciled with him yet." Diana said looking away as her eyes watered up.

"Its a decision that we would appreciate you guys to stay out of. Diana and I are sorting through a lot right now and marriage could never be in the picture."Bruce stated before her saw a angered look on Diana's face.

"So am I not worthy enough to marry,"Diana glared.

Bruce quickly put his hands up shaking his head, "That's not what I meant Diana, I just don't want to put something together because you got pregnant."

"Bruce and what If I had the desire to in the future? Will you deny me marriage just because it was an accident, I spent nearly forty years with you, I think I can spend another forty more with you!"Diana retorted cearly getting emotionally which was because of her hormones and what Bruce was saying.

"Diana all I'm saying is that I don't want to marry you because you got pregnant I want to marry you because I love you!" Bruce responded back.

"Bruce do you love me more than a friend?I do still love steve but what we experienced in gehenna is something that can never leave us.!" Diana retorted.

"Do you Diana?" Bruce asked angrily as he saw her pause and the other occupants in the room sit awkwardly as they could clearly see the two getting into deeper argument.

"I think we should leave the room Jason."Artemis whispered into Jason ear as he turned his head and nodded.

Diana sighed "Bruce after spending so much time with you and then suddenly leaving and finding myself back into our old life I found myself... feeling and wanting things I haven't felt before. It got so bad that I didn't even look at Steve the same anymore." Diana confessed which shocked Bruce and the others in the room.

Dick suddenly stood up feeling like something needed to be said, " All my questions have been answered and I think I speak for everyone here when I say that I think you guys need some time alone to hatch things out. Don't worry we will give you guys time but personally I just don't want to see the baby come into this world with two parents who don't love each enough to be together, this kid may have powers and is going to need guidance from both of you but that can't happen if you two are at each other's throat." Dick finished as most of the bat family exited the room.

"Hey I still have questions for that woma.." Damien said as he was pulled away by Jason.

" Let them have their moment squirt."

"Fine"Damien huffed as Jason pulled him way

Most of the bat family found themselves outside of the manor discussing the recent events, they could tell the conversation between Diana and Bruce was going to get heated and emotional and that was there business.

"So what do you guys think?" Tim asked as he sat on the door steps.

"I think it's to hot be outside is hot as an obese woman's armpit"Damien voiced with a irritated look on his face."

Dick laughed, "Kid i don't think you want to hear your father arguing with Diana, who knows it may lead to them doing other things."

"Don't be stupid there in the dining room, its to open also that would be disgusting to walk in on father having sex with that woman"Damien said as he his face scrunched up.

"Seems like you know from experience greysen" Jason laughed.

Dick rolled his eyes as he continued," I think they could work out as long as Bruce plays his cards right and not get killed by Diana in the process, I think he feels something for her, ever since he got back from that mission with her he hasn't been the same with Selina."

"They didn't even sleep in the same bed for a while also they argued a lot." Tim chimed in as he shook his head remembering a bad argument that had a few months ago.

"Well sleeping with another person whom you have spent years with would do that."Artemis replied.

"So what do we do?.."Damien asked deciding to finally enter in the circle.

"Just stay out of there way for now, let them vent and get everything off their chest. But not too much, stress can be bad for pregnant woman even an Amazon"Artemis answered.

"Makes since, although Bruce will be looking to us for advice because let's face it he is a master at everything else besides family skills or even just being emotionally open to other people." Dick agreed.

"So basically just go about things as usual." Tim said seeing everyone in agreement.

"Stay out of there way as much as possible but also keep an eye on things in case they get heated." Jason chimed in nugging Artemis in the side signaling that it was time to leave.

Artemis eye Jason before she cleared her throat, " Jason and I have other things to attend so we will be taking our leave." she finished seeing the other nod in before they went their separate ways.

"Hey Dick wanna go out on Patrol tonight?" Tim asked as he and Dick when into the house with Damien beside them.

"Sure, I just have to get something to eat but hopefully Alfred is done by now."

"I have to admit that butler does know how to cook."Damien agreed as the smell of fresh cooked food.

"Yes indeed kid"Dick said as Alfred fixed the plates.

" I hope this lead you have on Bizarro's whereabouts is legit," Jason complained as they went out to the garage to stock up on supplies in case anything went south.

Artemis huffed as her backpack slide down her back. For this mission they had to go undercover, she herself wore a blue tank top with form fitting jean pants while Jason opted for a black shirt and and straight legged jeans.

"Jason all I know is that this lead should be legit, besides it will be fun we get to smash head together." Artemis chuckled seeing Jason load a couple of pistols in his backpack while he had another one in side of his waistband.

Artemis lightly kissed Jason on the lips catching him by surprise, " Just trust me Jason" Artemis smiled earning her a smirk from Jason.

Suddenly a cough could be heard as Diana and Bruce stood behind them, with Bruce knowing that they had to be going on a mission.

"If you need anything call and don't be reckless Jason," Bruce warned walking up to Jason and handing him a com link.

"When have a ever been reckless old man." he laughed.

"Just please be safe, you guys know that Bizzaro is dangerous and paranoid it's not going to be easy to ring him."Diana said

"Understood Artemis." nodded as she and Jason said made there way out of the garage with Bruce and Diana walking beside them.

"You two okay?" Jason asked as he put on his helmet and got on his bike followed by Artemis who sat behind him as he revved up the engine.

Both Bruce and Diana worse an awkward look on their face before Diana decided to answer, We are doing better than we did an hour ago so its progress, we may be able to to live in the same house after all." She joked attempting to ease the tension

"If you say so" Artemis stated sarcastically before Jason drove off leaving Bruce and Diana alone.

" Are we okay? "Bruce asked openly as he turned to Diana.

Diana sighed before she eyed him , "I hope so, at least we have to be before the baby comes."

A/N

Sorry for the long update guys I was away at school and now I'm back home for the summer should be an update every week so look forward to it and up next in the story we will see what Jason and Artemis are up to and what's going on with Damien ?


End file.
